A Walk In Kathryn's Shoes
by Asthore
Summary: It started as just Kathryn's POV and then somehow developed into a very fluffy story. Enjoy! J/C A/N: This was written by me in middle school 10 years ago, but I don't have the heart to take it down. I hope you enjoy regardless!
1. Kathryn's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager. Which makes me angry because then I could change it a bit.**

AN: This is from Kathryn's point of view. She has just watched him walk out of her personal quarters after their ritual dinner. This occurs a couple weeks after Resolutions.

_-----------------------_

I watched him go. I could've stopped him; told him how I really felt, but no, I let him go like I always do. But every time he leaves, I feel like I can't go on. I feel as though life isn't worth living. Why is that?

_Because you love him,_ said a voice.

No. I can't love him…protocol—

_Forget protocol for once. You're just protecting yourself because you are afraid of what might happen. You're afraid that he'll end up like Justin, or that it wouldn't last like Mark. Stop coming up with excuses Kathryn!! You __love__ him! Why do you keep letting him go? _

I don't want him to get hurt.

_That's bullshit. You never hesitated when you put your crew's lives at risk. Two hundred people are more than one. Plus, it would only be emotional. Why let it stop you?_

He'll get hurt!! What if something happens to me? If we go to the next step and he loves me, what happens if I die? I can't let love interfere with work. I can't let my personal feelings get in the way of duty!

_You don't have to. There is a time and a place for duty and a different one for personal lives and feelings._

What if he gets hurt along with other people? Do I choose him over everybody else? Or do I let him die while saving others?

_Why are you even bothering with "what ifs"? You obviously aren't going to act on these feelings. Does it really matter? Is this topic even worth pondering over if no action is going to be taken?_

Well, maybe I want to take action. Maybe I want to fall in love, that I want to know that I'll be safe in his arms whenever I choose.

_Now you're just fantasizing. This will never happen if you don't do something!_

But, what if he doesn't love me?

_How could he not? It is blatantly obvious._

What if he comes to the conclusion I did? That it couldn't work…

_He won't. Remember New Earth? He told you he loved you, I'm sure he still has feelings for you._

(mental sigh) I can't believe that I was just defeated by my own conscience.

_I can…_


	2. Chakotay's POV

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter…**

AN: Okay, so here's the second chapter that you guys have been asking for. Chakotay has just left her quarters and is heading back to his when he stops by the mess hall to have a drink. This is where he starts pondering where their relationship is heading.

--------------------

What's holding her back? Does she think that I can't see that raw look in her eye? The fear? That I don't understand what she it going through? She needs a friend desperately right now but all I can offer is love.

_Maybe love is what she needs_, said his conscience.

Then why does she keep pushing me away? Doesn't she know how much it kills me?

_Why does this have to be about you? You KNOW the kind of pain she's in. You know the kind of person she is. She can hardly live with herself for stranding you all here and you just keeping adding to that pain._

Yes, and that kills me as well. I remember when I made that promise to her on New Earth. I promised to protect her. Well, look at the great job I'm doing.

_Why don't you talk to her again? Convince her that you are right for each other._

I like the sound of that… "Hello Kathryn. Here are today's reports. And I wanted to talk about how I can't live without you." sigh That sounds like Q. He would do that. As a matter of fact, he _did_ do that.

_Oh, you know what I mean. Just bring it up when you are discussing ship's business or something. Weave it into the conversation and then start talking about it. You know she can't ignore it forever._

What if she chooses to? What if she doesn't want me? How can I deal with the rejection a second time?

_Have you ever considered the fact that she does love you? Even for a split second?_

Well, yes. At New Earth I felt that we were making progress, that we understood each other and were coming closer together to form a relationship.

_I wish you would do something about it. I'm tired of having these little talks with you._

But what could I do? Every time I try to get closer, she pushes me away. There's no point—

_Yes there is!! Be persistent! She'll come to her senses in time. As a matter of fact, you saw her face. You saw the struggle in her eyes, how she watches you every time you leave. It hurts her._

I don't want to cause her pain.

_Then go to her. Console her. Be by her side._

I will.

-----------------------

**Okay, So I know that you want me to finish it. So, I will. :)**


	3. Two POV's

**Disclaimer: See previous, previous chapter.**

AN: Sorry about not updating for about a year. Life kinda happened.

Anyways, Chakotay and Kathryn have made up their mind about each other and decided to meet to talk. Enjoy!

--------------------

"Janeway to Chakotay"

"_Yes, Kathryn?"_ she could hear something different in his voice and she paused for a second before continuing.

"We need to talk."

"_I agree."_

"My quarters at 20:00 hours?"

"_Sounds good. Chakotay out."_

Kathryn sighed and went over to her bathroom to fix her hair and lipstick.

"How am I going to do this?" she asked herself.

--------------------

Chakotay had been pacing in his quarters for the past hour.

He had so much to think about and could hardly separate one thought from another. The most prominent thought was the reason as to why Kathryn had asked to meet with him.

_She is just one big puzzle,_ he thought with a small smile.

--------------------

The door chimed at exactly 20:00 hours.

When the door opened, Kathryn noticed that Chakotay had decided to dress casual in wearing a pair of brown trousers and a white flannel shirt with a brown belt. It was much like what he wore on New Earth.

Chakotay noticed that she also had dressed similar to what they had worn at New Earth, although she had replicated a new dress because the others had gotten old and worn. The color was pale blue and the bodice was form-fitting, accenting her figure just enough that so that Chakotay could see that she did have womanly curves.

Neither of them realized that they had been standing there for about a minute, just staring at each other's attire until Kathryn finally cleared her thoughts and invited him in.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes, trying to think of what to say.

Chakotay finally decided to be the first to talk. "So, what were you wanting to discuss?"

Kathryn looked at him and then looked away.

"I was wanting to talk about us." Her reply was almost a whisper.

Chakotay couldn't help but smile. "Were you wanting to define 'parameters' again?"

Kathryn shook her head. "No, I…I just wanted to talk, Chakotay." She got up and walked over to the window and stared at the stars that were speeding past them. "I miss New Earth."

"I miss it, too. But I miss spending time with you the most." Chakotay went over and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look him in the eye. He could see that there were tears that were threatening to fall down her face. "Kathryn, you have known this for awhile and I've even told you in a way, but I will tell you again. I love you and there are no 'parameters' that can stop my feelings for you."

Chakotay then smiled that dimpled smile and the dam that held all of her emotions finally broke. She began to cry and he took her in his arms while she let her emotions free, whispering words of comfort in her ear. Finally, the sobs subsided to sniffling and then it stopped altogether. They stayed like that for a little bit, content to hold onto to each other forever. Kathryn brought her head up from his chest and he wiped the tears from her face.

Kathryn smiled. "I was so afraid that you didn't love me anymore that it prevented me from telling you that I feel the same. I love you, Chakotay. I have for a long time. I'm sorry that it has taken this long for me to tell you."

Chakotay pulled her towards him and she leaned in. Their lips brushed across one another and sparks flew between them. They came back and kissed more passionately, falling and landing on the couch beneath them.

"_Tuvok to the Captain."_

Quickly breaking apart, Janeway slapped her comm. badge. "Yes, Tuvok?"

If Tuvok thought she sounded out of breath, he did not say anything. _"I have located an M-class planet on long-range sensors. It has an oxygen-argon atmosphere but there are no life forms on the planet. It is abundant in plant-life and vegetation and I suggest we stop there to gather supplies."_

Kathryn glanced at Chakotay. "I agree. Although you might want to run a few more scans, you have my permission to go down to the planet when we get closer. Janeway out."

"That reminds me," said Chakotay as he sat up, "what are we going to tell the crew?"

Kathryn immediately turned to face him. "Um…how about we don't tell them anything just yet. But with our luck, they will all find out by tomorrow," she replied with a smirk.

Chakotay laughed. "Yes, very true. But where were we?" He made a move towards her but she beat him to it. She grabbed him and pulled him on top of her. "Computer lights at 25."

**Owari :)**

--------------------

**So, I'm finally finished! Yay! Please R&R and no flames! This is probably going to be my last fic on here because of school and stuff. I will still review and read fics, I just won't write 'em. Thank you all for reviewing on this and my old fic that's not on here anymore. I really appreciate it!**

**Sayounara!**


End file.
